


Skin in my Teeth

by Suphomie



Series: The Experiments [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, M/M, Obsession, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys please leave a comment if you want me to continue this story</p></blockquote>





	Skin in my Teeth

_Theo's eyes glow an unnatural gold as he runs through the empty corridor._

_He can hear Stiles' quick steps ahead of him. He's always been nimble, but now he's not half as quick as Theo is on his feet._

_When Theo turns the corner, he growls when he sees Stiles, running away from him. He's always hated whenever Stiles ran away, tried to leave him._

_Theo grabs a fistful of Stiles' hair and slams him to the ground. Stiles lets out a choked out scream as Theo climbs on top of him and puts his hands around his throat._

_Theo loves it when Stiles is underneath him, begging for air as Theo hurts him. Even back when he was just fourteen, he was obsessed with it._

_Stiles clutches at his arm, digging his blunt nails into the skin on Theo's forearm. Theo just growls at him, trying to make him submit. Even back then Theo had the natural instincts of an alpha._

_"Theo," Stiles grits out through what little air he has left, as Theo crushes his windpipe with the strength he didn't quite know how to control yet._

_It's only when Stiles' face is purple and he's about to pass out when Theo releases him. Stiles rolls away, gasping for air._

_Theo, out of breath as well, scurries backward. Confusing emotions fill up his head, one being very strong arousal. That's before he knew how much hurting what belonged to him could make feel so much pleasure._

Theo looks down at the relaxed boy in his arms, while they sit on the couch of the Stilinski home. The TV across from them is on, lighting up the otherwise dark living room.

Stiles looks so cute all wrapped up in his arms. Like he doesn't know that Theo could crush his entire body with one movement. Stiles is cute like that. The only person who'd ever except what Theo's turned into.

"I think it's time you went home Theo, it's almost ten," the sheriff says, walking from the kitchen into livingroom. Theo's mood quickly sours as he turns to scowl at Stiles' father.

"He will," stiles says, yawning, "in ten minutes, alright?"

The sheriff looks skeptical, but nods anyways, and exits the room. Theo hates the man with a fiery passion.

Since Theo has got here, he's been a constant nuisance. He pulled a gun on him the first time they met, and if it wasn't for Stiles jumping between them, the man would have shot and killed him.

In fact, he did try to arrest Theo, until Stiles promised that he'd go back with him and never come back of his dad even tried to. Stiles is quick like that. A little genius, he is.

So Theo has been here for almost a week now, and he's hated every second of it. He and Stiles are not allowed to share a bedroom, he's not even allowed here unless the sheriff or Scott is here too. Which makes Theo want to kill, because no one tells him when he's allowed to see _his_ Stiles.

Theo has always been possessive. Since they first met, really. He just never had any competiton until now.

Theo pulls Stiles closer to him and kisses the side of his forehead. "it's almost been a week, Stiles," Theo whispers.

Stiles lets out a little breath, that's almost a sigh but not quite, as he stares at the TV. "Can you at least try to be happy here? For me?"

Theo huffs. He's impatient, he always has been, especially when it comes to Stiles not listening to him.

"You think I like this?" Theo asks, roughly, "Not being able to see you whenever I want to? Having to share you? This is fucking awful, Stiles."

"You haven't tried at all," Stiles snaps. Theo furrows his brows.

He nudges Stiles so he'll look at him, which Stiles does, looking slightly annoyed, but smelling anxious. "Come stay with me tonight," Theo says.

Theo has been staying at a motel a few miles away. It's the closest place to Stiles.

"Theo, no, I don't want to get in trouble, alright? Just come over tomorrow while Scotts here," Stiles complains.

Theo grits his teeth, and grabs Stiles tightly by the wrist. Stiles smells afraid now. Good. He should be.

"They don't control you, Stiles," Theo grits out angrily, " _I do_. And you're coming over tonight. You're lucky I'm letting you even stay here."

"Theo, let go of me," Stiles says, glancing over at the kitchen to make sure his fathers not listening.

Theo squeezes tighter and hears bone creak as Stiles lets out a pained whimper.

The sheriff must've heard so he walks in, and scolds, "Theo, get out, now," while pointing at the front door.

Theo looks from the man to Stiles, waiting for the boy to defend him, to stick up for him, to lie for him, to do _anything_. All Stiles does his make a face like _You heard him, get out_.

Theo lets go of Stiles' wrist, letting it fall back to the couch, shooting him a cold look.

He stands, and the Sheriff walks him out, to make sure he actually leaves. Theo gets in his car, and can't help the way he rips apart the steering wheel. 

It's one thing for someone else going against Theo's wishes. But Stiles? His Stiles? His fucking property? Theo can't let such disobedience go unpunished.

Theo drives back to the motel, and starts to pack his stuff back up into his bags. Tonight, he's going back to the Stilinski hone, taking his mate, and leaving this fucking town.

Tonight. Theo lets the thought keep him from going back right now and ripping Stiles' head off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys please leave a comment if you want me to continue this story


End file.
